A New Contestant
by Souleternal
Summary: A new Genin from Hidden Sand has come to compete in the Chunin Exams. He meets Naruto and claims him as his rival. How will this change the course of the Narutoverse. Self-insert. His hobbies are opening cans of whoop-ass.


Naruto Part 1 Fanfic

 **(A.N. This is my first fanfic or writing anything really, so please no flames. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This is my own original character so it will not be focused on Naruto.)**

In Konohagakure sat a young man named Rekkusu eating his last bit of ramen while taking in the vast change he had been put through the past few weeks. He had never even left his village called Subarachi no Tochi in the Land of Wind his entire life until his father sent him away for the chunin exams.

 _Why did my father have to make me come early for this? Coming in late has worked for everything else in life. I would have understood a day or two but an entire week? Uhhhhhh it makes me mad just thinking about it…._

Coming back from his day-dream, he realized he was staring at the super-hot waitress working his table. After paying for his food and being smacked upside the head a couple times, he heard a scream and a smack.

 _Sakura? What's a sakura and why is some kid sound like he's in fear for his life?_

He decided to go and check out the huge commotion. It was in the direction of his apartment anyways.

"Sakura! I swear it was an accident!"

"YOU SPILLED RAMEN OVER MY SHIRT!"

"I'm sorry! At least there wasn't anything underneath to burn…"

'ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE A FLAT CHEST!?"

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

 _I better get as far away from this as I can…._

As Rekkusu turned around to walk away he heard a whoosh like something was flying through the air. Next thing he knows he's sent to the ground with a thud.

 _I hate this place already…_

"Get off me!" – Rekkusu

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" – Naruto

"I think you broke my ankle you piece of-"- Rekkusu

"Jeez I forgot I could hit that hard. I'm almost sorry Naruto. Who's your friend here?" – Sakura

 _Wow she's not that bad looking after you get past the flat chest…._

"Hey I'm Rekkusu Pawa. I'm sure you've heard of me I am pretty famous after all."

"I've never heard of you but Pawa sounds Land of Earth-ish. Is that where you're from?"- Sakura

"You're telling me you've never of the Pawa clan!? They are the strongest clan in Tsuchi no Kuni!"-Rekkusu

" That's right never heard of them. This is kinda off topic, but are you here for the chunin exams?"- Sakura

"Sadly enough, yeah. I'm way too lazy for all of this fighting."- Rekkusu

"You're too lazy or are you too weak?"- Sakura

"That's it I'm not sure if I want to kiss you or punch you!"- Rekkusu

" I wish you'd let me pick for you."- Sakura

 _This chick is gonna get knocked out if she keeps going on like this. She is pretty hot all worked up like this though._

"Wow can you guys shut up all ready I hate feeling like a third wheel! Come on Sakura let's get out of here."- Naruto

"Hey blondie, I've been hearing that this is one of the strongest villages around. Care to see how strong mine is?"- Rekkusu

"Bring it on! I'll take you out with one punch and you better believe it!"- Naruto

Naruto lunges at Rekussu, catching him off guard and they both fall to the ground with Naruto on top. Rekussu wraps his left leg around Naruto's right one and pushes him off to the side. Both of them stand up sizing each other up. Rekussu's anger gets the best of him as he throws a left hook towards Naruto's face. Naruto dodges the attack and uppercuts him in the ribs. Rekussu falls to the ground and pretends to be out of breath by clutching his sides. Naruto takes the opportunity to kick him in his side. Rekussu expects the kick and catches it, then throws him off his feet. He then jumps up and comes down with a punch to Naruto's face. Sakura shoves Rekussu off and even though she knows they were both holding back, she didn't want Naruto to unleash the beast inside of him in the middle of the village.

"'Not half bad blondie I might have a bruise or two after that last one."- Rekussu

" Right back at ya. If we ever fight full on don't expect it to be that easy of a fight though". –Naruto

 _Out from behind a tree came a tall shinobi with weird spiky white hair and shoes that made him look 6'2. You could tell by the look on the blond kid's face that they were acquainted. Maybe they were Sensei and student. This dude has serious chakra from what I can tell._

"Hey Naruto! Bout time I found you! We only have a few days left to train so we better make the best of it. Who's your friend here?"

" Sup my names Rekussu Pawa. I've been sent here from the Land of Wind to participate and win in the chunin exams."

"Land of Wind huh? What are they teaching their students these days? To be cocky and use weapons as big as yourself?"

"Well for one, I don't use any jutsu just what I can manage with my weapon. And it's called a scythe by the way."

"You're telling me you can only use that back scratcher? How bout you come with us and I'll teach you something."

"It's a deal, all you have to do is tell your name."

" My name is Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sannin!"

" Well look who's all high and mighty now huh?"

And the next two weeks were filled with gruesome training. Jiraiya learned that Rekussu does posses the ability to control chakra, but because of extreme emotions he cannot let the mental side of his chakra out. And since chakra is both of the physical body and of the mental mind, he can't completely control his chakra. But just in case, Jiraiya taught him a summoning jutsu. With the exams coming up, he might need it. The question is what happened to Rekussu in his past to make him have this extreme amounts of anger?

 **Hope you guys like chapter 1. Like I said before, this is my first time writing anything so please only constructive criticism. I plan on making the next chapters ALOT more exciting so please follow this story. I write semi-fast so expect at least 1 chapter a week. The more encouragement, the faster I write.**


End file.
